


Dulce café

by missginni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco ha vuelto a discutir con Lucius y por eso se presenta en casa de Harry esa mañana. Sus discusiones con su padre son habituales, pero esta vez hay algo distinto, algo que Harry apenas puede creer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulce café

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en respuesta al reto de **Hestia** en Halloween 2008. La petición decía:  
>  _"Tienes que convertir lo que en sería una terrible y cursi escena de novela rosa en algo completamente wolaaaaaa como mola. Draco después de dos años de relación le dice a Harry que le quiere. Con o sin anestesia."_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Personajes y universo pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. Yo no gano ni un triste céntimo escribiendo sobre ellos.

—No deberías haberlo hecho —susurró Harry, apurando su taza de café mientras miraba hacia el reloj que había sobre la chimenea. 

Le había sorprendido que Draco insistiera en verlo esa mañana, pensando que había pasado algo verdaderamente grave. Lo que no se imaginaba es que fuese a contarle algo tan trivial, especialmente sabiendo que él, a diferencia de los distinguidos Malfoy, sí tenía trabajo que atender.

—Claro que sí. Sabes mejor que nadie que no es alguien que cambie de opinión con facilidad —susurró desde su posición, apoyado sobre el respaldo del sofá, manoseando una de las figuras de Harry.

—Razón de más para evitar una discusión inútil —dio otro pequeño sorbo a su café antes de continuar—. Esa no es la solución y lo sabes.

—¿La solución para qué? No necesito su ayuda —contestó Draco más para sí mismo que para Harry. Las discusiones con Lucius siempre lo ponían excesivamente irritable.

—Draco, sinceramente, a veces pienso que todo lo que quieres es fastidiarlo. No es como si Blaise se estuviese muriendo y necesitaras viajar justo en _este_ momento, cuando Lucius quiere que permanezcas aquí para la gran celebración de todos los años —Draco frunció el entrecejo, sin dejar de darle vueltas a la figura entre sus manos, mientras Harry daba otro sorbo a su café—. Que te pelees con él no va a conseguir que gestionen tu visado más rápido.

—Tampoco lo hará más lento, así que no importa.

—Eso depende —hizo una pequeña pausa, como sopesando la respuesta, y continuó—. Supongo que no has olvidado que Lucius sigue gozando de asombrosas influencias para un hombre de su posición.

—Eso es irrelevante. No pueden denegarme el permiso indefinidamente. No tienen ninguna acusación en mi contra en los últimos seis años.

—Pero pueden apelar a tu paciencia. Y perdona que te lo diga, pero no es mucha — sonrió ante la cara de Draco y apuró el último sorbo de café.

— _Gracias_. Me alivia saber que tienes tan buen concepto de mi persona.

—Bueno, ya sabes, odio decir mentiras —sonrió irónicamente antes de contestar—. Draco, en serio, me alegra tenerte aquí y todo eso, pero no veo que hay de importante en tu discusión con Lucius. Podrías haber evitado el enfrentamiento si hubieses querido.

Un silencio siguió a su afirmación, mientras Draco seguía con la mirada perdida en la figurita que estaba entre sus inquietas manos. Le estaba dando vueltas a algo, era evidente, pero por algún motivo evitaba la cuestión.

—Podría —contestó por fin.

—Estoy seguro de que lo sabes, pero no te sigo —seguía esquivando su mirada, y su obstinado silencio parecía significar algo más. Entonces cayó en la cuenta—. Oh, esto no iba sobre el viaje, ¿verdad? —el suspiro que escapó de los labios de su pareja justo en ese momento le dijo que estaba en lo cierto—. Draco, esto ya lo hemos discutido. Lucius nunca podrá aceptar que su único hijo pierda su tiempo conmigo. Así que no lo provoques.

—Esa no es la cuestión. Sencillamente no tiene derecho a decidir sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi vida. No tengo por que tolerar ninguna de sus no-tan-sutiles insinuaciones.

—Es un caso perdido —dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa para acercarse a él.

—No, no lo es. Por obstinado que sea tendrá que darse cuenta de que no soy la marioneta que él manejaba con un solo dedo hace quince años —hizo una pausa, y agregó—. Simple cuestión de principios.

—Sabes perfectamente que no se trata de eso. Él podría comprender que te fueras al fin del mundo, que malgastaras tu dinero hasta dejarlos en la ruina, que decidieras ponerte a trabajar como... no sé, como tabernero en Las Tres Escobas, o que  decidieras vivir en una comuna. Daría igual. Lo que no puede concebir es que quieras estar conmigo. Y teniendo en cuenta nuestro historial la verdad es que razón no le falta.

—¿Me lo parece a mi o le estás defendiendo? —preguntó, elevando una de sus aristocráticas cejas mientras sonreía ante el sermón de Harry.

—Imaginaciones tuyas, amor —lo tomó por la cintura, haciendo que dejase olvidada la dichosa figura sobre el sofá, y por fin levantó la mirada.

—Eso pensaba.

Sin dejar de mirarlo con esos irresistibles ojos grises, y todavía sonriendo, acercó su boca a la de Harry para darle el primer beso del día. Era sencillamente increíble que el primer pensamiento que lo asaltaba todas las mañanas fuera que _tenía_ que besar a Harry. Y que cuando por fin lo hacía no fuese suficiente.

Por fin, tras un par de besos y alguna que otra caricia no tan inocente, fue Harry el que rompió el silencio.

—Ve con él y arréglalo.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Draco sorprendido, elevando ambas cejas.

—Es obvio que no vas a poder pensar en nada más en todo el día, así que, ¿por qué no te lo ahorras? Al final terminarás yendo a verle.

—No pienso ir de nuevo a hablar con él —dijo firmemente. Una pequeña sonrisa siniestra asomó a su rostro antes de continuar—. Además, te aseguro que ahora mismo él está mucho más perturbado que yo. Voy a dejar que sufra un poco más.

Harry lo miró sin comprender por qué de repente parecía divertido por su discusión con Lucius. Había, sin duda, algo más que no le estaba contado, algo que parecía ser el centro de toda esa absurda conversación.

—Vale. Fingiré que no me intriga esa misteriosa sonrisita tuya y me iré al trabajo, para que no decidan despedirme de una vez por todas por mi cuestionable puntualidad —besó una vez más a Draco, que todavía sonreía de la misma forma, y fue a buscar su abrigo—. Ya sabes donde está todo, así que siéntete como en tu casa —hizo una pausa y agregó—. O mejor dicho, siéntete como en la habitación de uno de tus elfos, ya sabes, por el tamaño y esas cosas.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que el tamaño no es importante? —preguntó Draco, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Sí. Pero no tu, amor —le guiñó un ojo y se aceró a la puerta, mientras agregaba—. Nos vemos esta noche.

—Claro —contestó Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Se bueno y diviértete con los demás niños —Harry abrió la puerta, sin hacerle caso, y ya estaba casi saliendo cuando añadió—. Y por cierto... te quiero.

Harry se quedó congelado en el umbral de la puerta, con una mano sobre el picaporte, mirando hacia el exterior. Durante unos segundos fue incapaz de moverse, demasiado aturdido por lo que Draco acababa de decir. No era como si no lo supiera, era más que evidente en todo cuanto el rubio hacía cuando estaba a su lado, en sus gestos y sobre todo en sus ojos. Pero nunca lo decía y Harry había terminado por asumir que simplemente no iba con su carácter. Él, desde luego, no necesitaba una confirmación en palabras, que no eran nada más que eso, palabras.

Se giró por fin, lentamente, mientras sus ojos buscaban aquellos que siempre le daban todas las respuestas. De eso se había tratado todo el tiempo: la misteriosa llamada para verse esa mañana, la discusión con Lucius, aquello que lo inquietaba tras su sonrisa misteriosa...

No era una confirmación para Harry, pues sabía que este no la necesitaba. Era otra cosa.

—¿Eso fue lo que le dijiste? —preguntó, volviendo a entrar en la casa sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, mientras una incrédula sonrisa se extendía en su rostro—. ¿Le dijiste a Lucius que me querías?

Draco no contestó, simplemente siguió sonriendo, con el culo apoyado todavía sobre el respaldo del sofá, mientras Harry avanzaba lentamente hacia él. No iba a decirlo de nuevo, y tampoco el moreno esperaba que lo hiciera. No hacía falta. Simplemente había querido darle a Lucius la razón de su absurdo comportamiento. No era un capricho, un hechizo, o locura transitoria, como su padre parecía pensar. Y no iba a permitir que siguiera molestándolo con sus desagradables insinuaciones. Por eso se lo había dicho. Era una sentencia que dejaba todo meridianamente claro. Él quería a Harry, le importara al resto del mundo o no. Y si tenía que decirlo en alto para que la gente lo entendiera, podía hacerlo.

Y quería que Harry supiese que estaba dispuesto a ello. Afortunadamente su pareja no necesitaba ni frases rimbombantes, ni manidas expresiones de afecto para entenderlo.

Por fin el moreno llegó junto a él, con expresión de absoluta felicidad, y volvió a rodear su cintura, antes de responder.

—Sabes que tampoco va a entenderlo de ese modo. O mejor dicho, que va a tratar de convencerse de que ha oído mal con tal de no aceptarlo —hizo una nueva pausa para mirar dentro de esos ojos grises que tanto amaba—. Pero hubiese pagado lo que fuera por verlo en ese momento.

 Y sin decir nada más, buscó los labios de Draco, que ya lo esperaban ansiosos para corroborar aquello que ambos sentían más allá de las palabras. En ese momento no importaba nada más, ni Lucius y sus problemas de comprensión, ni lo que pensaran cuantos les conocían, ni siquiera la bronca que con seguridad se ganaría Harry por llegar tarde al trabajo... 

Todo podía esperar.


End file.
